


Don't Say Yes

by AlcoholicWinter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, SUPER CHEESY, heavily based off the song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlcoholicWinter/pseuds/AlcoholicWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is not the kind of boy who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion. Then again, Louis is not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl.</p><p>Or</p><p>Harry crashes Louis' wedding, there is a lot of pining and a lot of fluff and cliché's galore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Say Yes

Marriage.

If Harry had to pick one word to describe marriage, it'd be bullshit.

Marriage was just complete and total bullshit.

The idea and belief that two people can meet and spend the rest of their lives together happily is ridiculous. People change as they grow older. Marrying the girl you met when you were fifteen and barely knew anything about the world and expecting to still be able to co-exist with that girl forty years later is absolute bullshit.

Harry doesn't even think you could ever love someone for more than a year. How on earth are you supposed to love someone when they snore every night and make it impossible for you to sleep? Or how are you supposed to love someone when they pee on the toilet? What about when they have 3 dogs and you're allergic?

Everyone will have something that makes them not worth loving. Harry didn't understand how people can know all these disgusting, annoying, pointless little habits of quirks and people and still love them. That's why divorce is so high.

His parents got divorced when he was young. They had two children together, and even creating two lives and two human beings isn't enough to bind people together for a lifetime. People can have ten children together and still decide that after all the times they've fucked, that it just wasn't worth staying together.

There are couples in the media who you thought were perfect together and they broke up. They have perfect lives. They are rich, which means they didn't divorce over money issues. They're attractive, so it isn't that the lust is gone. They're famous which means they can't get bored of each other. They just fall out of love, as if they were never in it it the first place.

Love sometimes seems so fake and idealized. Everything that the media tries to tell you is fake. Kissing in the rain is absolutely disgusting. Makeup drips from the girls face, both of you are cold and shivering and probably tired, and you get ran over if you do it in the middle of a road at night.

Also, why do people think it's cool to kiss upside down? Do they not know that people evolved and their lips are made the way they are to combine with another’s? When you turn one of the people upside down, it literally is undoing years of evolution and it just feels weird.

But that's off topic. Love can't possibly exist, Harry knows this for a fact. How can people look at another person and think "Wow, they are so perfect. I want them to be in my life forever." Marriage is like slavery. You force someone to sign a contract and then expect them to do your laundry or pay for your food.

It's a pretty sick societal ritual if you think about it. The spending thousands and millions of pounds on a wedding day that you won't even remember the colour of the napkins you spent four weeks picking out, and then shoving the 10,000 pound dress into the back of the closet to never wear again-until your next wedding of course.

Harry had vowed from a young age that he would never fall in love, and he'd especially never agree to marry anyone. He would never want to be tied down and stuck with another person for the rest of his life. It would inevitably end in pain, and love was something he strayed far away from.

Until he met Louis. He really didn't mean to fall in love with the quirky boy who barely remembers his name. He comes into the store where Harry works every day, picking up menial things like guitar picks and new strings. He'll make polite conversation, but there is just something more that Harry can't explain.

Louis has a girlfriend, though. Harry's only met her once or twice, but he knows she is the wrong girl for him. She's sweet and posh and stunningly beautiful, but Louis needs someone who can keep up with his quick wit and adventurous side.

Harry keeps his mouth shut every time Louis comes into the store, being polite and asking how she is and Harry just watches as his face lights up at just the mention of her name. Harrys heart drops every time, and he doesn't know why he is always so disappointed.

Harry is just the clumsy boy with weird music tastes and Louis the musician with the model girlfriend.

_______________________

"What do you mean, you sold them all?" Harry's boss, Liam Payne, asked him incredulously for about the third time.

They had just gotten in an order of expensive pianos, and a few schools had already back-ordered them so it was easy enough to sell the last couple. Harry just nodded, and Liam's face lit up like a kid on Christmas, smiling brightly.

"This is why you're my favourite employee. Much better than Mr. Malik, he's already a half hour late. Well, I have to go deal with the stores finances or some other boring crap." Liam said, before leaving him to handle the store on his own.

Harry was used to being alone in the store. The store was small, locally owned by Liam, so they didn't ever need more than one employee to run the cash register at a time. Harry worked most shifts alone, except for the rare occasion the store was holding some kind of sale or give away.

There weren't many customers. Most customers came in, bought what they needed, and left. Harry was used to it, to the constant being alone. He would amuse himself by listening to the CD's, or reorganizing the store. But there was one hour a day where Harry was never bored.

His lunch hour.

As much as he would like to say that he enjoyed his lunch hour because it was his time to relax and be alone, that just wasn't the case. Harry spent his lunch hour every single day with his favorite customer- Louis Tomlinson.

Louis has come into the store almost every single day for the past two years. The first year he would come after work, so anytime between four and seven in the afternoon. But in the past year, he's come at exactly noon every single day, which just so happens to be when Harry's lunch hour starts- not that Louis knows that.

Louis would come in, and Harry would just work through his lunch hour. Liam never said anything, but when his stomach growled every night at eight, they both knew why.

It may seem strange, but love is strange. You do crazy things when you're in love, like going to their concert at the bar every Friday night or skipping your lunch break just so you can talk to them for ten minutes about stuff that isn't even that important like the weather or the news.

Luckily, it was his lunch time now and he knew Louis would be walking into the store. He quickly brushed his hair, though knew it was no use. The messy curls were frizzy enough on the hot, misty day, that no amount of brushing would do. Harry adjusted his bow tie, popping a breath mint in and watched as Louis walked in the door, carrying his guitar over his shoulder.

Harry almost groaned out loud at how Louis looked. He was walking perfection, and Harry knew it sounded cheesy but it was true. He was like a Ken doll, perfect in features and perfect in personality. You could feel the sass and quirkiness emanating off of Louis as he walked in.

"Hello, Henry." He said, and Harry sighed, his entire day being ruined. Some days he got the name right, but most days it was like this.

"It's Harry. Hello, Louis, what are you looking for today?" He asked. Normally he bought small things, guitar picks or tuners, and on other days like today he would buy a big purchase.

"I want to buy Eleanor a guitar, I just think it'd be so romantic if I taught her and we could play together." His entire face lit up as he talked about her, and Harry felt like he had been punched in the face.

Harry nodded, walking around the corner and leading him to the guitars made for girls. They were smaller, but other than that they played the same. On the way to the guitars, Harry tripped over one of the basses because he was so nervous, stumbling and hitting his elbow off the wall.

"You okay, mate?" Louis asked, putting his hand on top of Harry's and giving it a little squeeze.

No, Harry wasn't okay. He was the clumsiest person ever and he was in the presence of the most perfect, graceful person that had ever walked on this earth. After Harry told him he was fine, he helped him as he picked out a pin-striped red and white one for Eleanor, one that cost a hefty amount.

"That will be 600." Louis nodded, pulling out his wallet. Harry adored his ability to count the money with ease, and then he yelled at himself. Counting money was not sexy in any way, now Harry was just being a tad too ridiculous.

As he handed him the money, Harry felt my entire world come crashing down around him. Harry heard Louis asking if I was okay, but he couldn't breathe. He felt woozy, he felt like throwing up, he felt like running away, so many things Harry felt like doing. Instead, he stared at the object that caused his entire world to come crashing down.

Louis had a ring on his finger.

______________________

"What's that?" Niall, Harry's room mate asked as he walked in, Harry sitting on the couch and holding an envelope.

"Louis and Eleanor's wedding invitation." Harry responded, feeling numb as he had been for hours.

Louis had come by the store this morning, an hour earlier than usual, dropping off the invitation for every employee at the store. He said since he's been an active customer, he felt they were his 'family' and should be at his wedding.

Of course, Harry didn't want to go to the wedding, nor did he want to be Louis' family. He wanted to be the one Louis was marrying, not just another person sitting in the crowd with a smile on his face.

"Who's Louis?" Niall asked, and Harry groaned, throwing the envelope onto the coffee table and covering his face with his hands.

"The o-one who comes into the store every day. The one I'm in love with?" He whisper-yelled, angry and frustrated and not being able to believe that this was actually happening.

"Oh. Well, good for him. " Niall said, but Harry just growled, covering his face even more.

"Not bloody good for him! Bad for him! Bad for ME! He can't marry her, she probably doesn't even know the real him like I do!" Harry knew he was being childish, so when Niall ignored him he continued.

"He can't marry her, Niall. I....He can't marry her until he knows how I feel!" Harry whined, and Niall walked in, handing Harry a beer and sitting in the chair across from him.

Harry waited for him to say something, but Niall just turned on the telly, turning the volume up extra loud so Harry would shut up, something Harry was used to. He sighed, laying down and rubbing his face.

He loved Louis, and he knew that falling in love was stupid. Especially falling in love with a happily engaged, straight, heterosexual male who is perfect in every way and a thousand times out of your league.

"Harry?" Niall finally said when another commercial came on, both the boys tilting their heads to look at eachother.

"What?" Harry whined, trying hard not to over-react but wanting to die on the inside and the outside.

"If he can't marry her until he knows how you feel, then tell him how you feel, you idiot."

______________

"I DIDN'T MEAN CRASH THE WEDDING!" Niall yelled once Harry told him what he had planned to do.

Harry was wearing a tie, and had his car keys in hand. The wedding started in an hour, and he was running on pure adrenaline. The idea had come to him last night as he couldn't sleep (he cried for hours straight) that he has to stop the wedding.

"It's not technically crashing if I have an invitation, right?" Harry said, his lips pulling into a nervous smile as he slipped on his pointy-leather black shoots on top of his black socks.

"This is fucking ridiculous." Niall cussed, pulling on his suit jacket and following Harry out to the car, shaking his head since Harry had obviously gone insane.

"Love is fucking ridiculous, Niall. You think I want to possibly ruin the guy I love's wedding day? No, but I CAN'T breathe when I think about Louis marrying this...this girl without knowing how desperately I am in love with him!" Harry yelled back.

"If you don't want to come, then don't! I can do it myself! I just thought my best mate would back me up on one of the biggest plans I've had in my life! I never even skipped school, so crashing a wedding is a big deal to me, Niall!"

Harry got into the car, sticking the key into the ignition with Niall quickly getting into the passenger side, shaking his head and buckling his seatbelt, muttering something about Harry having gone insane.

Harry had definitely gone insane, but there was no turning back now.

______________________

Harry was not the type of boy who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion. He was a goody-two-shoes, someone who never made any trouble and the worst thing he's ever done in his life is listen to rock and roll music.

But then again, Louis is not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl. Harry had to stop him, and he didn't care if the police had to drag him out, he was going to make everything all right.

Harry got out of the car, Niall following him closely. The outside of the church was decorate in red and black (How HORRIBLE of a wedding colour theme.), and people were walking in, the church filling up quickly.

Harry snuck in the back, Niall following him as they walked through the back hall of the church, looking into all of the rooms. He hoped that he could find Louis before the actual wedding started.

Instead, Harry saw Eleanor and her snotty little family all dressed in pastel and she was yelling at a bridesmaid wearing a gown shaped like a pastry. Her hair was pinned up, and she looked beautiful and Harry hated it.

He hated how Eleanor was absolutely perfect for Louis. She was just as beautiful and posh as he was. She spoke eloquently, and she was nice. Harry HATED how nice she was. He wanted to hate her, he really did, but she was almost a female version of Louis, minus the good bits like a dick and a sense of humour and the quirkiness.

This is surely not what Harry thought it would be, but he had lost himself in a day dream where one day Louis would come into the store and admit that he was secretly gay and the only person he really wanted was Harry.

It was a long-shot, but Harry was too far in love with Louis to care. He knew he'd never find someone he loved more than Louis, and that scared Harry, it scared him a lot.

"What are you even going to say to him?" Niall whispered, grabbing my wrist and dragging me back outside, walking into the church through the regular door and sitting in the back pew, staying hidden.

"I'm going to tell him not to say yes, to run away now. I'll meet him at the back of the church. I'll make sure he waits, doesn't say a single vow, he needs to hear me out." Harry shrugged, biting his lip as panic started setting in when he finally saw Louis.

Louis was wearing a dark blue suit, one that fit to every curve of his short body. His hair was styled in a quiff, and he looked....stunning and perfect.

Harry's heart race, and Niall patted his back to calm him down. Niall whispered something like 'now I understand why you love him' but Harry was too busy staring at the man he loved, waiting at the end of the aisle to focus on anything else.

Everyone in the chairs were whispering politely about how adorable Louis was and how everyone was so glad that they were getting married.Fond gestures were exchanged between Louis and the best men.

Then the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march. Harry crawls out of the pew, making Niall stay where he was as he hid behind a curtain since Harry was too shaky to sit still.

Eleanor floats down the aisle like a pageant queen, but Harry wishes it was him. Harry wants to be the one that Louis is staring at as if he is his whole world, and he wants to be the one promising to stay with Louis forever.

Soon, the weddings are going on. The preacher is reading from his book, Louis and Eleanor holding hands and smiling at each other as if no one else is in the room, and Harry starts to panic that he will run out of time.

Harry hears the preacher say "Speak now or forever hold your peace." and the rest of the church goes silence, and it's Harry's last chance. Slowly, he comes out of the curtain, holding his hand up and all eyes go to him.

There are horrified looks on everyone's face in the room, and Harry just ignores them, seeing the look of pure shock going across Louis, Eleanor, and the preacher's face, but Harry is only looking at Louis.

"Don't say yes, Louis. Run away with me. You know I'm not the kind of boy who should be so rudely barging in on your w-wedding, hell, I can't even walk without falling so barging isn't a smart idea, plus was barely even invited to this wedding in the first place but.... You are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl."

Harry finished speaking, everyone gasping and staring at shock. Eleanor glanced back and forth between Louis and Harry, thinking 'why is the boy from the music store even here?' and Louis just continued to stare.

The preach cleared his throat, adjusting his collar as he glanced at Louis, waiting for him to say what he wants to do.

"Henry..." Louis said, shaking his head and Harry's entire world smashed for the second time, and he sprinted out, running to the back of the church and leaning against the wall, crying his heart out.

Harry couldn't breathe. He heard the wedding continue, people clapping for a moment before everything went on. Harry just closed his eyes, sliding down the wall with his arms across his aching chest.

There was no point in living or breathing anymore, but at least Harry's beliefs were confirmed.

Marriage.

If Harry had to pick one word to describe marriage, it'd be bullshit.

Marriage was just complete and total bullshit.

The door opened a few moments later, and Harry looked up into the bright blue orbs of the man who'd broken his heart twice now.

"Baby..I didn't say my vows. I'm so glad you were around when they said speak now." Louis said, and Harry stared, his mouth opening and closing.

"You....You d-don't even know m-my name and...y-you....But....what?" Harry whispered, Louis getting onto his knees, not caring if his tuxedo got dirty, and wiped Harry's tears.

"I know your name. It's Harold Edward Styles. I've been in love with you since I noticed you at my concerts every week. No one ever supported me as much as you...Especially not Eleanor. She....If I married her, I would have to join her family business, give up singing."

"W-why do you call me Henry then?" Harry choked out, still unable to move or breathe.

"You idiot! Your name tag...All these month's your name tag says Henry, I teased you because it's obviously a typo. Did you really not notice?" Louis said, and they both stared at each other.

Soon, their lips met, and for the first time, Harry thought that maybe, just maybe, marriage isn't the biggest bullshit to ever exist.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah....It's based off Speak Now by Taylor Swift obviously, so. Also, it's been done a lot but I had this from my old Wattpad so I made it longer and posted it here. Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
